Axel Tully
Axel Tully Axel Tully, son of the late lord Mychel Tully, is the current Lord of Riverun. He inherited the seat following his father's passing in the year 270AC during Durran's Defiance, during the Battle of the Red Grass Field. Biography Birth & Early Childhood Axel was the first born son of Lord Mychael Tully 'the Wise' in the year 244 AC. Reminded perpetually by his Father to never be a friend of House Bittersteel, Axel was groomed for leadership at a young age. Raised under the belief that he would one day help House Tully recover what they had lost, Axel underwent much education in war in his youth. While Mia and Brandon, born later, would be free to pursue what they had wished, Axel had been put to the books. Studying at the behest of the master he would spend hours each day reading history, tactics, stratagem, and other administrative task that would be thrust upon him pending his ascent to lordship. He quickly caught on to engineering and had been assigned to maintain the sluice gates in his youth along with the construction of a proper sewage system. As with most young noblemen, Axel squired under his uncle Roger Tully, where he learned the basics of horse riding and would quickly show a natural skill at swords. He would be knighted at the age of twenty two. Under the belief that Bittersteel and Frey commanded too much nominal power in the Riverlands he would seek out the alliance of a great house. He would find his alliance in the pious and ancient house of Arryn, whose lord he had maintained a steady friendship with for years prior. Oswell sent his daughter, Mira, to be married in Riverrun to Axel, at only 18. Their marriage had been cold at first but steadily warmed over time, bearing two children - Myles and Jeyne. Durran's Defiance At the start of 270 AC, Mychael, nearing his forty-sixth name day, would seize an even greater opportunity with the arrivals of Aemond Blackfyre and his kin. Harboring them against the wrath of King Maelys, Mychael would be the first to raise his banners in the Riverlands for his new King in exchange for a marriage and an oath to assist him against House Bittersteel. Axel would serve under his father in war until his sudden death in combat against Bittersteel along the Red Fork. Axel, now thrust into the position of Lord of the Riverlands, would remain under Aemond for the remainder of the war, learning much and more about being a tactician and applying his engineering skills to siege engines. Following the Battle at Harrenhal and Aemond's injuries, the Lord of Riverrun would remain at the side of his King after the war was over. Following his recovery, Axel would accompany Aemond to King's Landing to claim the throne for the Blackfyre and assert his own right to the Riverlands following the near destruction of House Bittersteel but, like Aemond, was shocked to find that it had been claimed already by Daemon under the steady hand of Lord Baratheon. With a heavy heart, Lord Tully was rebuked from his claims. Aemond, as a show of good faith, agreed to wed Axel's sister. Axel, disgusted with King's Landing, returned to Riverrun to bury his father, renew the friendship between House Arryn and Tully that had nearly been broken by the war, and rebuild the Riverlands. Putting his engineering skills to good use, the first two years of his reign as Lord of Riverrun were marked by his travels. Axel would tour the Riverlands and offer to help rebuild the lands that had been heavily scarred by battle. Seeing a need to continue his family's legacy of being the champion of the people, Axel continued to paint an image of benevolence to better connect with the people. In spite of this, Axel has continued to grow more jaded by the day, waiting for the perfect opening to seize the Trident for himself. Timeline 244 AC: Axel is born to Mychael Tully. 248 AC: Brandon and Mia Tully, twins, are born. 249 AC: Axel begins his education under Maester Coleman. 257 AC: Axel begins squiring under his uncle, Roger Tully. 262 AC: Axel is wed to Lady Mira Arryn 263 AC: Myles Tully is born. Axel is tasked with repairing the sluice gate and creating a sewage system. 265 AC: Jeyne Tully is born. 270 AC: Durran's Defiance begins. Mychael 'the Wise' dies in the Battle at the Red Fork. Mia is wed to Aemond Blackfyre. 272 AC: Nephew, Jaehaerys is born. 276 AC: Nephew, Daeron is born. 280 AC: Axel retains his position in Riverrun. Family Category:Riverlander